


Of Biscuits And Blond Curls

by Nillen



Series: Little Paws [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hartwin Week, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the physical traits that Henry could have gotten from Harry, of course it would be his curls, Harry grimaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Biscuits And Blond Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> This story is edited by Songs_for_Euterpe ! ;D Thank you so much, mate!
> 
> Remember I mentioned how this chapter should be about Eggsy's experience when Harry was in coma? I'm still trying to finish that chapter up, so enjoy this one first ;)

“I can’t believe this.”

Harry, who was tying his necktie in front of the mirror in their bedroom, turned to see his mate and their baby. Eggsy was sitting on the bed, now in a full suit and looking all ready to leave for the dinner party. The party was being held for Kingsman’s 95th Anniversary, an occasion on which all the Kingsman would assemble in person. The party would start at eight pm sharp, and Harry could already predict without looking at the clock that they would be late.

(Not that it was unusual - for all Harry knew the party actually started at eight thirty pm, and Merlin just gave him the wrong time so that they could be there on time for once in their life.)

His brown eyes were, however, fixed on their one-year-old pup sitting on Eggsy’s lap. The miniature carbon-copy of his omega was nibbling on a teething biscuit; holding it using both of his hands and looking all determined and focused. Harry would have fallen to his knees and doted on Henry, if not because of the expression on Eggsy’s face.

“Is something wrong, Eggsy? Does the suit not fit him?” Harry asked quietly, a little confused as he approached Eggsy and Henry. Eggsy shook his head; holding a bottle of natural hair gel for the baby in one hand, and a comb in the other. Henry seemed oblivious to his father’s distress as he continued to nibble on the biscuit; crumbs falling down onto the bespoke suit Harry managed to have tailored for him. Harry stared down at the blond, and Eggsy finally let out a frustrated sigh.

“His curls. They can’t be tamed.”

Harry blinked his eyes, being quite taken aback by the problem. Eggsy looked back at Henry’s bird nest-like hair; the blond curls atrocious and sticky looking. Probably from the baby hair gel Eggsy had put on his hair a few minutes ago. Harry suddenly felt a little guilty about the problem.

“Bisket? Papa?” Henry called out to him all of a sudden; looking up at him, one hand offering the half-eaten biscuit to his papa along with an adorable grin, showing off his growing teeth. Eggsy smiled at the baby, pressing a kiss on his temple.

“I don’t think Papa would like to have your _biscuit_ , pup, you’ve eaten most of it already!” he chided with more kisses on his cheeks. Henry delightfully squealed from the tickling kisses and flailed his hands for Harry to save him by picking him up. Harry sighed a little, but smiled nonetheless, as he granted their son’s wish. He put his hands under Henry’s armpits, and pulled him up to his chest. The biscuit was still in his grip, and Henry continued to nibble on it once Harry had settled him comfortably against his chest.

“Now,” Eggsy looked up at his alpha and son, smiling, “Should we just leave his hair like that, or should we find another way to tame it?”

Harry ran his right hand through Henry’s blond curls, his other arm securing his son against him, and deliberately turned to look at Eggsy. Harry himself was not ready for the party yet; necktie still undone around his neck, waistcoat and jacket yet to be put on, and most of all, his hair was still un-gelled. Harry did not think it would be wise to be on Merlin’s bad side for the party night, probably because as Arthur, Harry needed to officiate it first.

However, what he saw was Eggsy looking up at him and Henry with a fond smile on his face. He looked rather amused as well, as his blue eyes shifted from Harry to Henry, and back to Harry. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, and Eggsy replied with a chuckle.

“Look at you two.” He grinned, waving a hand at them, and Harry tightened his hold on their pup. Henry looked confused as well, but his mouth and hands did not waver from his snack, scattering crumbs all over Harry’s white Oxford buttoned-up. “It seems like the only physical trait he got from you is the most prominent one that he has.”

A cheeky grin accompanied the comment, and Harry finally sighed, feeling defeated and acknowledging the problem at hand.

Anyone who saw Henry would automatically know that he was Eggsy’s - based on the blue eyes, blond hair, dimples, and bright grins. But the only thing physical trait that could confirm he was Harry’s, was the atrocious curls on top of his head.

His curls were thick, albeit a different colour to Harry’s, yet were similar to the curls Harry possessed when he was a baby, up to the present day. The two of them must have looked identical side by side now, in their formal suits – although Harry had yet to finish dressing – because Eggsy just couldn’t stop grinning at them.

“I don’t think we can tame his curls for tonight. Mine were hard to comb when I was a baby, so I wouldn’t even try on Henry to achieve a different result, Eggsy.” Harry sighed again. This time, instead of laughing at his misery, his omega stood up and pressed a kiss on his lips. Henry was quick to join them – a peculiarity he had picked up since he managed to say the word ‘kiss’ – and  wrapped his arms around Harry and Eggsy’s necks, trapping their faces close together. His lips smooched Harry’s cheek that was close to him, and then Eggsy’s; the hand holding the biscuit now on Harry’s head.

“Kiss!”

Eggsy laughed, bright and happy, as he turned to kiss Henry on his cheek as well.

“Okay, now you’ve gotten Papa dirty! Now we’re going to be late and Uncle Merlin will be so angry.” He tried to sound stern, but the smile on his face gave away his fondness. Henry crooned at the attention he got, his arms however, were now circling his Papa’s neck. Eggsy smiled at him, and carefully took him back from his mate’s arms.

“Just go and get ready, Harry. I’ll do what I can with his hair. The curls are adorable like this anyway.” He grinned, pressing kisses on Henry’s head that had the pup squirming in his arms, giggling in delight.

Harry looked down at his little family; Eggsy in his bespoke suit that complimented his figure; Henry in an identical bespoke suit like his Daddy, fat-swollen cheeks red, and twinkling blue eyes like the happy baby that he always was.

He leaned down and ruffled Henry’s hair, the feeling of gratefulness at being granted such a beautiful family never left his heart.

“All right. Just give me another ten minutes.” Harry smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Eggsy on his forehead. Eggsy nodded his head, smiling back, before turning to leave the room with their pup in his arms, cooing at him sweetly and trying to take away the biscuit from his hand at the same time.

* * *

 

“With two minutes to spare. Not bad for a first timer.” Was Merlin’s greeting to him when Harry, Eggsy and Henry reached the mansion. Harry glared at his best friend, but Merlin ignored him in favour of taking out his handkerchief to wipe biscuit crumbs away from Henry’s suit.

“And what happened to you, pup? Why so many cookie crumbs on your handsome suit?” Merlin asked the baby gently, causing Eggsy to laugh a little.

“He didn’t want to let go of his biscuit. So determined to finish it for the first time in his life, after his Papa rejected his offer.” Eggsy explained, and Merlin smiled before petting Henry on his head. The biscuit was long gone, savaged by the blond pup in the train on their way to the mansion. Harry encouraged him to finish it, which didn't help Eggsy who was trying to make the pup look presentable for their party.

Ironic, considering the fact that Harry was labelled as the strict parent in the eyes of the public, and Eggsy was seen as the permissive one.

Henry raised his arms up to Merlin, a toothy grin set on his face, and Merlin was definitely defeated because the handler lifted him up with a coo.

Harry looked at the grand hall from the entrance; most of the Kingsman agents were already there, along with their family and loved ones. The party, it turned out, was going to start at eight thirty like Harry predicted. He turned back to face his young mate, and gave him a small smile.

“You can handle Henry alone while I officiate the event?” Harry asked him out of worry, and Eggsy gave him a roll of his eyes. He pointed at Merlin with his thumb, who looked like he was already wrapped around Henry’s little finger. The pup was bubbly in his arms, nodding to everything Merlin was saying to him, and made a face every time Merlin ruffled his curls.

“You could leave him alone here on the floor and everyone would race to baby him.” Eggsy smirked, and Harry raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. As Eggsy’s alpha and Henry’s father, he believed it was his role to play along with the idea.

“And who would be winning that competition?”

“I’m betting on his Aunt Rox.”

“I believe it would be Percival. I can see him eyeing Henry from here.”

“Okay, lads, enough with putting bets on your kid.” Merlin cut them off with a disapproving look on his face, one which Henry, coddled close to his chest, tried to copy; and Eggsy laughed at the similarity of it, “Arthur, get up there and make your speech; and Galahad, we need to go to your table quickly. I’m sensing Percival making his way here to steal Henry.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes at Merlin, and Harry kissed Eggsy and Henry’s foreheads before making his leave to the podium on the stage.

“From what I can see, you’re the one stealing my pup, Merlin.”

* * *

 

Once the officiating ceremony was over and Harry had delivered his speech, he made his way down to the table where his family and close friends were arranged to sit. Henry was sitting down on his Daddy’s lap – his most favourite place in the world, second to Harry’s shoulders – and Roxanne sat on his left. The seat on his right was empty and definitely Harry’s, with the next one taken by Merlin. Percival sat on the right of Roxanne’s other side.

“Aww, look at him in his adorable suit. Usually he’s a kitty, or a wolf, or a bee, or a bear.”

“Actually, he is all the animal onesies Eggsy have in his wardrobe, yes, Henry is all that.” Merlin continued Roxanne’s cooing, but with a more serious expression on his face, and Eggsy stuck his tongue out to the handler. Roxanne grinned at Harry when she saw him approaching the table.

“And look at those curls. Those adorable curls.” She continued, albeit with a teasing tone, and this time Eggsy and Merlin joined in the snickers. Percival, thankfully, only gave him an amused smile. Harry took a seat next to his mate, and raised an eyebrow at the presence of another teething biscuit in Henry’s hands. The looks of determination and focus were now back on the pup’s face.

“Percival.” That was Eggsy’s only answer when Harry directed a questioning glance at him. Harry chuckled, murmuring into Eggsy’s ear. “I’ve told you it would be him.”

Eggsy grimaced at him, and Harry leaned down to kiss Henry on the top of his hair.

“Those adorable curls are going to take over the world one day.” Roxanne commented once more, still in a teasing mode, and Eggsy snickered at the grimace that was now taking over Harry’s face. Merlin took a sip of his wine, and shared a look with Percival. Then they both turned to the two youngest agents, suspicious looks in their eyes and smiles.

“Well, we do have Harry’s photos of his glory days if you want to see how those adorable curls took over the world.”

The laughter that filled the atmosphere was bright and loud, with the exception of Harry’s grimacing face and Henry’s determined one; still in his expedition to finish his latest biscuit.

“I’m still here, if the two of you were wondering.” Harry responded rather dryly. He knew how messy his hair was when he was young, but it was still a sore topic when it came to decide whether you were handsome and dashing, or adorable and cute. Percival and Merlin snickered at his misery, but Roxanne at least had the decency to control her amusement by covering her smile with her hand.

“Nah, Harry,” he turned to the side to see Eggsy smiling up at him, blue eyes bright and happy, and Harry felt the punch to the chest being soothed by the look of adoration Eggsy was granting him, “Don’t listen to them, yea? I love your curls. I love each and every stubborn one of them.”

Eggsy’s eyes softened as he spoke, and Harry felt himself drowning again in the young omega’s love.

“You would never know how thankful I am for that.” was all Harry responded to him before he leaned down to kiss Eggsy on his lips.

(In the background he heard Merlin groaning, Roxanne snickering, and Percival faking a cough; and if later, by the end of the party Harry had purposely made his hair a little messy by running his fingers through it a few times, earning a few more kisses from Eggsy for being adorable, well, that was nobody’s business but theirs.

Henry perhaps, may or may not, have failed his second mission, when the biscuit suspiciously went missing after he tried to pat Percival’s face with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, lovelies <3


End file.
